Reflections of a Saiya-Jin
by Karrit
Summary: Goku has a dream that opens thr door to discovery to him about his father, Bardock.


Tenshi no Kokoro (The Angel of My heart)

Chapter one: Goodbye Everyone! Chichi's journey to heaven.

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all other likenesses are copyrighted by Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. I claim no rights to them and merely right for the enjoyment of fans.

Author's note: This story is not AU, but does not follow the events of Dragonball GT. The setting takes place five years after Goku left to train Uub. Also, Goku's grammar is purposely misspelled to give authenticity to his rural dialect.

"Thank you," Uub told the postmaster as he handed him an anonymous letter. It was addressed to Son Goku and read 'URGENT' in bold red letters on the white envelope. 'Strange,' thought Uub, 'Goku-sensei's never gotten any mail like this before. It must be very important. I'll give this to him at once!' He rushed out of his family's bamboo hut and went in search of his friend and teacher. He found Goku on the beach facing the white and green waves of the ocean.

The wind blew wildly through the saiyan's thick ebony hair as he drew both his hands back to his right side, just above his kidney. He winced as a small sphere of chi formed in his palms. "K-K-KAME…H-HAME…HAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he swiftly thrust both arms out and sent the ball out to sea. 'That felt pretty good,' the saiyan remarked as he wiped sweat from his brow. He then sensed Uub coming up behind him and turned around to face him. "What's up?" he asked with a smile.

Uub pulled out the letter and handed it to him. "This arrived for you just minutes ago, Goku-sensei," he replied.

Goku tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. As he read through the document, his fingers began to shake. His face turned a ghostly white.

"Sensei, are you allright?" Uub asked with uttermost concern.

"Ch-Ch-Chichi," he whispered as if not hearing his pupil's words, "I gotta git to Chichi."

"Sensei?" Uub called out again.

This time Goku heard him. "I have t'git at once," he said in a pained tone, looking down at the teenaged boy, "Chichi's done had 'nother baby. It happened when I went t'visit for her birthday."

Ubuu blinked. "Congratulations," he told his sensei, "But why isn't that good news?"

Goku shook his head sadly. "Chichi's gotten ill. She was takin t'a hospital. She's been askin for me."

"Then you should go, Goku-sensei," the teenager told him, "You've already taught me so much and I am in debt to you, but I can sense that you need to be with those closest to you."

"I will go then," the saiyan whispered, "Thank ya for becoming so strong, Uub. Ya may surpass me someday. I only wish I'd been as good a husband as I am a teacher sometimes. I ain't had much teachin with that, but I did my best I 'spose."

Ubuu placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I think you are wrong," he said, "I knew that by the way you would speak about your wife. Don't blame yourself, my friend and sensei. Go see Chichi."

And so, Son Goku bid farewell to Uub and his family. He hoisted his pack onto his broad shoulders and called out for kinto'un. He stepped onto the small golden cloud and flew away from his tropical home and onward to West Capitol City where Bulma and her family lived. He would go to his beloved Chichi and stay with her and their new child. He traveled for seven long hours until he arrived at the Capsule Corporation. He landed in the garden and was greeted by Vegeta.

"I knew you'd come, Kakarot," he said in a gruff, but somewhat gentle tone. He looked up into the taller saiyan's eyes and added, "Come with me. The Woman wants to talk to you. It concerns your mate"

Vegeta scared Goku. The prince was being unusually kind and he knew that must mean that something was terribly wrong. He followed him into the living room where Bulma was waiting on the leather sofa.

Bulma got up and threw her arms around Goku. "Oh Son-kun!" she whispered with tears, "You came! We must leave for the hospital at once. Chichi…"

"Chichi what?" demanded Goku as he gently clutched to Bulma's arms, "What's wrong with Chichi and the baby?"

Bulma could not find it in herself to be strong enough to continue. She started to cry and collapsed into her friend's arms.

With a sigh, Vegeta spoke, "Listen Kakarot, your mate gave birth to a female child yesterday. The baby's allright, but your wife's not. She's dying."

Goku broke away from Bulma and took a step back. He became pale and started to shake. "N-No…" he stammered, "Chichi's just fine. You're playin a cruel joke on me, ain't ya, Vegeta? Ain't ya, VEGETA?!"

"DAMN IT, KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared as he slapped the other saiya-jin in attempt to bring him back to his senses, "We may not have always been on the best of terms with one another, but I wouldn't lie to you like that. Now quit behaving like an idiot!"

Goku whispered, "I believe ya, Vegeta."

Bulma stopped crying and rubbed his back. "Come on, Son-kun," she said, "Let's go."

The three arrived shortly later at the Western City Hospital. They were greeted by a doctor, who told them about Chichi's condition becoming much worse and that she wasn't expected to live through the night.

"May we see her?" Bulma asked.

"Yes of course," the doctor answered.

Gohan met them at the door and gestured for them to be quiet as they entered. As Goku looked into the room, he saw Chichi lying awake in bed. Goten was sitting in a chair beside her. She looked up and fixated her black eyes on her husband. "Gokus sa," she whispered faintly with a smile on her face.

"Chichi," he replied and looked away.

Chichi looked around at everyone and nodded. They nodded back and stepped out of the room. "Come here, Goku-sa," she called softly to her husband.

Goku obeyed and sat down on the bed beside her. He had tears streaming down from his shiny black eyes. "I did this t'ya, didn't I?" he wept.

"No, Sweetheart," whispered Chichi as she weakly cradled her husband's head, "It's not your fault. I've always loved ya, Son Goku."

"It's my fault," the saiyan argued, "I was away so much and left ya all by yer lonesome! I'm a bad husband."

Chichi kissed his soft hair. "Goku-sa," she said, "Don't ya ever say that! You were often away, but I knew ya always loved me. Remember that ya are my soul mate."

Goku wrapped strong arms around his wife. "Oh Chichi," he cried softly, "Why do ya have to leave me? What am I gonna do without ya?"

"Hush baby," she soothed, "We'll be together again someday. I want ya to continue on being the strong one that ya are for our sons and daughter."

Goku blinked and looked at her. "The baby?" he asked.

Chichi nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, Goku-sa," she replied, "She's in the nursery and so strong-just like her daddy."

Goku gently embraced Chichi in his arms. "I ain't ever said I loved ya before," he whispered in tears, "And I promise I'll take care of the baby. A promise is a promise."

"Thank you, Goku-sa," Chichi whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled as she lay against her gentle saiyan's chest. Her breathing became softer and softer until she drew it no more. She passed from this world in her husband's loving arms.

No longer sensing her chi, Goku knew that Chichi was gone. He hugged her lifeless body tightly and sobbed more than he had ever done in his entire life. As he did so, he thought he felt a gentle sensation touch his cheek like a kiss. "Chichi..." he whispered, "Till we meet again."

Goku lay awake in his bed. It had been two weeks since his beloved nightingale had passed away. Of everyone who ever loved Chichi, he was the one who felt the most pain and loss. He had returned to his little house under the watchful eye of Mt. Paozu to care for his newborn daughter. Both Gohan and Goten had stayed close at hand because for a few days he hadn't been feeling well. They knew it was very hard for him because he had never had to raise a child without Chichi, but he was determined to keep his promise.

The saiya-jin looked over at the side of his bed where Chichi had slept. He patted it gently and remembered her lying there in her lavender nightgown and with her raven hair falling down into long silky locks. A tear slid down his cheek, but before he could do anything else, his sharp ears picked up the hungry cry of a baby.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle of goat's milk. After warming it up and testing the nipple, Goku went to room Gohan and Videl had prepared for the infant girl. He picked her up out of the crib and lifted her head slightly and fed her.

The baby resembled Chichi, but she had a tail just like he did as a child. Goku had decided to name her Tenshi, in remembrance of his lost angel.

Once she was full, the saiya-jin father carried the baby back to his bedroom and lay back down on the bed with her cuddled on his muscular chest. He could feel her chi was very strong. Perhaps even stronger than Gohan's when he her age. He stroked his large fingers delicately up and down her back and whispered, "I love ya, my little Tenshi-chan."

Tenshi opened her black eyes and looked up at Goku. She laughed and flung her tail at Goku's cheek.

Goku suddenly laughed with her. He thought that all his happiness had gone with Chichi, but he was wrong. A part of her would always be with him in his tiny daughter. He purred softly to Tenshi until she was asleep with her tail curled around her.

Next Chapter: Bountiful energy. Goku'a adventures in fatherhood!


End file.
